


The Shy Girl

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie
Summary: The story of the shy gynoromantic girl.





	The Shy Girl

It's Friday afternoon, and I'm finishing up my class in toxicology. This week has been super tough, and I'm looking forward to relaxing in the weekend. But first is the Friday bar on campus, and I can't wait to get my hands on a couple of quality beers, which I will enjoy with my friends.

As everyone finishes packing their things and heads to the bar, I find myself a little delayed due to windows wanting to install an update on my computer - gosh dang it. I tell them that I’ll join them in a bit, whenever it finishes. Frustrated I finish packing my stuff, letting out an audible sigh as I sit down, waiting for it to finish. I notice that there’s another girl in the other end of the classroom - the new girl. No one really knows her, and none of us have really had the chance to get to know her, since she usually leaves immediately after class.  
  
I figure that I have nothing better to do, and decide to approach her, with the intent of getting to know her.  
“Hey, my name is Emilie. I notice you’ve been in our course recently but haven’t had the chance to talk to you. What’s your name?”, I ask her, looking at her with a friendly face.  
“My name is Emily”, you reply, “I recently moved here, so I’ve been pretty busy getting my living situation settled after class, which is why I’ve been leaving early. I swear I’m not trying to avoid people!”  
“Oh, haha, that makes sense. A lot of us have been wondering if that was the case. How come you’re staying here now then?”, I ask.  
“Well, I was planning on heading to the bar, but I might just head home after all. I’m kind of intimidated by all of these people…”, you say, looking down into your hands in embarrassment.  
“Well, you’re welcome to join me and my friends, none of us bite, I promise!”  
“Hmm, fair enough”, you say, “I’ll join you by the bar”.  
“Cool!”, I exclaim, “a minute and I’ll be ready.”  
  
My computer finishes updating, and we head down to the bar together. I locate my friends at a table in the corner, waving as I approach them with Emily.  
“Hey folks, guess who’s joining us today”, I say, “This is Emily, the class hermit crab!”. Everyone lets out a light laugh, and your face turns beet red.  
“Emily, meet my friends”, I say, going from left to right with my hand, “Kawa, Kat, Ambi, Lucca and Alexandra. We call ourselves the queer gang, because none of us are straight. You’re still very welcome even if you aren’t though”.  
You light up in a huge smile, saying “Actually, I’m gynosexual, but it’s not really something I openly talk about. If none of you know what that means, it means that I’m attracted to femininity”.  
“That’s pretty cool”, Ambi says, “Anyhow, you should sit down, you can sit between Kat and I”.  
You sit down, and I ask you if there’s anything you’d like from the bar, going through some of the beer options we have in the process.  
“I’ll take a cider, thanks, not really a big fan of beer”, you say. Everyone around the table goes dead silent, and I look at you in disappointment.  
“What, did I say something wrong”, you say, looking really confused at everyone.  
“You said you don’t like beer”, Kat says, “Emilie is a bit of a beer fanatic, she’s always insists that she can find a beer that you will like, despite saying you don’t like beer”.  
“Well, in that case, surprise me”, you say, lightly pushing Emilie on her waist as she heads off to the bar.

A few minutes later I come back from the bar with a beer for you. You end up liking it a lot, and the following hours after that, we spend bonding over our common interest in the body and pharmaceuticals. Later, in the evening, we’re both getting tipsy.  
“Hey, do you want to try my favorite beer?”, I ask, and you nod in agreement. “Your first suggestion was pretty good, so I’m up for another experiment”, you say.

I waltz, slightly drunk, to the bar, ordering my favorite beer. In my drunken state I forget to get an extra glass, and as I get back to the table, I realize this.  
“Hey, are you okay with sharing a glass? I forget to get an extra one”, I say slightly embarrassed.  
“No, it’s all good”, you say, “I have a solution”. I put on a wondering face, as you start pouring the beer into the glass. You take a large sip, signaling for me to come closer with your pointer finger.  
As I move closer you move your hands to both sides of my head, pulling me in for a kiss, injecting the beer into my mouth.  
I swallow, and you continue French kissing me for a few more seconds before pulling away. Slightly flustered, you say: “I hope that wasn’t too much, you’re pretty attractive, and I’ve been wanting to kiss you all evening”.  
“Uhuh, and wow! You’re a very good kisser. Also, the beer was amazing, thanks for sharing it with me”, I say with a big grin on my face. 

You snuggle up to Emilie, feeling closer to her after sharing that kiss. You’re also a little bit proud of the praise you got for your French kiss. As you and I snuggle closer, Alexandra and Lucca start making out on the other side of the table, clearly ready to get it their jam on.  
I comment on it, and you laugh a bit.

“I think I’ll go home now, it’s getting late and I have to get up for a family event tomorrow”, Ambi says, packing up her things and and leaves the bar.  
I yawn, scratching your head a bit, commenting on how it is getting quite late. “Fuck! What time is it?” you exclaim, moving away from me in a jolt, almost banging your scalp into my chin.  
“1:13am, why?” I ask.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck”, my last bus left at 12:40am”, you say.  
“I mean, if you want to you can just stay over at my place, I wouldn’t mind. Also, snuggling you some more would be nice”, I say.  
“You sure?”, you ask, “I don’t want to intrude, and worst case my next bus leaves at 5:30am”.  
“Yeah yeah, it’s all good. Do you want to stay here though, or just start heading to my place now? Since you don’t have a bike, it’ll probably take like 30 minutes to walk there, but at least the weather is clear”, I say.  
“You know, I’m kind of intrigued by what’s happening on the other sides of the table, so I'll stay a bit longer”, you say, gesturing towards Lucca and Alexandra, where Lucca now has her hands down Alexandras pants.   
“I don’t think we’ll have to be intrigued much longer, it’s almost like a live action porn at this point”, I say, giggling. “Both of them are huge exhibitionists, so this isn’t the first time I’m seeing something like this. In a few minutes they’re both going to leave for the bathroom, and we won’t see them until Monday. Well, at least not outside of their bedroom”.

A few minutes pass of Lucca and Alexandra continuing their lewd shenanigans, and as I predicted, they excuse themselves with having to go to the bathroom to pee, being horrible liars about it though.  
“Aaaand, that’s it for the porn. I hope you enjoyed it”, I say, giggling. “I think we should start heading to my place now though, I’m getting kind of tired”.  
“Alright, I’m just going to run to the toilet real quick, then I’ll be ready”, you say.  
“Fine with me, I’m going to say goodbye to Kawa and Kat while you do that then”, I say. As you go to the bathroom, I scooch over to Kat and Kawa, hugging them goodbye. Kawa hugs me extra tightly, whispering into my ear:  
“You’re definitely getting laid, and if this continues, I want in”. Kat, sitting right next Kawa follows up on that, saying “You know, I heard that, and I want in on that too”.  
Slightly flustered I tell both of them that something like that would be in the future, and finish hugging them goodbye.  
As I put on my coat, you return to the table, pale in your face, and slightly worried I inquire as to what happened.  
“The sounds that came from the cubicle in that bathroom, I’m slightly scared of Lucca and Alexandra now”, you say.  
“Oh, yeah, they can be a bit animalistic when they get going properly, but in all fairness, I did kind of warn you.”, I say.  
“Fair enough”, you say.

You finish putting on your coat, and we both start the walk towards my home. As we leave the university campus, you make a remark about your hands being cold, and I put my hand in yours, leaning in for a kiss.  
We stand there kissing for a little bit, savoring the moment. While walking to my home, we get into a discussion about power dynamics during sex, as a direct result of the tormenting noises you heard.

“I’m a natural switch, but I often find myself in a dominant position, because I easily get bored when I sub. It’s kind of weird, but I guess what I really need is just a really good dom, that can tame me without me being big on masochism”, I explain to you.  
“Huh, I’ve never really had any issues in that aspect. I find myself subbing most of the time but finding good dommes in the lesbian community can be challenge sometime”, you say.  
We continue the discussion on our preferences during sex, and eventually reach my home. Both of us get out of our coats and shoes and walk into the kitchen.

“Hungry?”, I ask.  
“Yeah, a bite of something would be nice, thanks”, you say.

I find some peanuts in my pantry and pour them in a bowl to eat. I move towards the dining table, gesturing you to come closer. As you’re about to sit down on the chair, I stop you, and pull you close to me, looking deeply into your eyes as I caress your waist gently with my hands.  
As I hear your breathing pick up, I lean in for an intensive kiss. I pull away after a few seconds, leading to you doing an audible gasp. I feel your hands moving towards my waist, but push them away, putting my hands on your ass and squeezing it tightly. You let out a moan this time, and my breathing starts to pick up too. I grab your hands, merging my fingers with yours, holding you like that for a second, letting you catch your breath.  
I leave you like that for a few seconds, then laugh maniacally for a split second, dragging you over to the wall, and pinning you there by your wrists.

“Still hungry?”, I ask.  
“No”, you whisper, barely audible through your erotic panting. I smile brightly, moving my way from the wall to the bedroom door, keeping a firm hold of one of your hands whilst doing so.  
“So, here are the rules. Once I unlock this door and we walk into this room, if you need to address me, you will do so as ‘Miss E’. My word is law, and if you disobey me, I am free to execute a punishment. If you ever need to escape from my universe, simple use the word ‘Formaldehyde’, and the session will immediately end. Do you understand?”, I say, emphasizing each rule.  
You nod, looking a bit fearful, but at the same time awfully intrigued.  
“Oh, and there is one more rule”, I say, taking off my tank-top and bra, “Your torso must be naked before entering”.  
I put my other hand under your light top, gently rubbing it against your belly, and then pull the top over your head. Underneath you’re wearing a transparent lacy bra, and I notice that your nipples are very erect.  
“Cute boobs”, I comment, making you fluster as I say so. I let your hand go, giving me the freedom to use both of mine. I move each of my hands to one of your boobs, gently squeezing your stiff nipples until your face makes a grimace in light pain. I remove both of my hands, from underneath the bra, unclasping it in the back and pulling it off.  
“So”, I say, putting pressure on that word, “are you ready?”

You nod, and I unlock the door, the audible sound from the unlocking of the lock making you shake for a second.  
I gesture you to sit down on the bed, as I pull out some handcuffs and a coil of rope from a drawer.  
“Now, my little toy, you have three options that will decide how this will go down. M, R and W. What you pick will decide the outcome of tonight’s session”, I say.  
  
Having calmed down a bit more, you confidently say “M”, hoping it’s nothing too severe.  
“Okay then, I want you to get on your back for me, with your stomach on the bed, your hands on your ass and you kneeling on the floor”, I say.

You do as I say and get in position. I take something else from my drawer, and you hear metal clinging against each other. Shortly after you feel the touch of one finger on the back of each of your arms, as I run the finger slowly down them, applying gentle pressure whilst doing so. As I reach your hands, you feel my fingers moving away, and you hear the clinging of metal once again.  
Shortly after you feel something on your wrists and realize that you’ve just been handcuffed behind your back.  
I lean in over your back, putting my full bodyweight on it, and whisper in your ear “You’re mine now”.  
As I finish whispering, I put gentle pressure on your earlobe, letting you feel just a tad of pain as I pull away. You feel my chin resting at the top of your spine, and then feel something warm, but wet, running down the entire length of your spine. You realize that it’s my tongue, and shiver in pent up excitement. I move away from your body completely, leaving you there for a few seconds, wondering what’s going to happen next.  
I grab something from my desk, and shortly after you feel something pointy touching the top of your back. The pointy thing goes over your back in mysterious patterns, leading you to wonder what’s happening.

“What are you doing, it tickles”, you say.  
“Didn’t I say that you need to address me as Miss E? I guess I’ll have to punish you now”, I say. You feel the touch of the mysterious object for a little more, after which it vanishes. You hear me unfolding something behind your back, and then shortly after you feel a sharp lash over your back, as the rope makes its way over your skin in milliseconds. You wince in pain but let out an ecstatic moan at the same time.  
“That’s what you get for being disobedient. But to answer your question, I was marking you. You’re now ‘Property of Miss E’”. I whip you a couple more times with the rope, and leave to relax for a moment as I prepare my next move.  
“Now, I’ll give you a choice. Do you want to end this fast, or do you want to suffer for a bit longer?”, I say, laughing behind your back.  
“Drag it out, I want to suffer more Miss E”, you say.  
“Good toy, there you go, that wasn’t so hard was it?” I reply. “Now, the next step is R. I cheated a little bit on this, since R is for restraints. But what do you say we tie you up with some rope?”.

I pull your pants and socks off and notice your lacy underwear. “Very cute”, I comment, as I move you fully onto the bed. I untie your wrists, and tell you to lie down on your back, with your hands and feet pointing away from your stomach. You watch as I unfold my coils of rope completely, and within fifteen minutes you find yourself pinned on the bed with rope, a limb at each bedpost.  
Noticing how aroused you are, I move my mouth to your boobs once again, taking my time with stimulating your nipples, switching up sucking and nibbling. At the same time, you feel my gentle touch on your genitals, and you feel yourself slipping away due to the stimulation being so overwhelming. Just before you slip away completely, I stop, leading you to let you a very aggravated moan, trying to get out of the restraints you are pinned down by, but alas, they won’t budge.  
I make my move again, repeating the same motions before, but this time I let you slip just a little bit further way. I feel your body tensing up at the onset of an orgasm, but just before you reach the point of no return, I stop again. You scream, pulling the restraints so tightly that they leave marks in your skin, but with no result. Meanwhile all you see is my grinning face leaning over your body.  
I move away from the bed, and you hear rustling sounds from my drawer, as I look for something.  
“Aha!”, I exclaim, as I pull something from the drawer, making sure to hide it with my back facing the bed.  
I manage to smuggle whatever I pulled from my drawer all the way to the bed without you noticing, and you hear me placing whatever it is on the floor. I turn my attention to you, finding a pillow that I put over your eyes so that you can’t see anything.  
You hear me plugging something in, and following that the sound of a magic wand turning on.

“Now, we’re going to have you ride the wave”, I say. I position my mouth over your breasts again, but this time instead of my hand stimulating your genitals, you feel my body leaning over yours, positioning it so that the wand fits between us. I turn in on, and you feel powerful vibrations coursing through your body.

  
**Throb.**

  
**Throb.**

  
**Throb.**

  
You feel yourself losing yourself again, and this time I let you go. As you reach your climax, you feel me biting extra hard on your nipple, as I too, manage to hit my point of no return, and together we ride the wave, over, and over, and over again.

Following the end of the session, I untie you, making sure that there’s no damage to your wrists or ankles. I feed you some of the peanuts from earlier, make sure that you get hydrated, and we end up snuggling to bed, calmly falling asleep with one another in a caressing embrace.


End file.
